


Let your hair down

by peptalkrobodt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peptalkrobodt/pseuds/peptalkrobodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke notices that Anders' hair has grown, but he has a one track mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let your hair down

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually not meant to be porny at all. You're welcome.

“Your hair is getting longer, love,” Hawke says, Anders in his lap and his fingers entwined in said hair as Anders flips through an old, dusty tome about the properties of elfroot.

“Hair tends to do that,” Anders quips, lifting his gaze at the end of a sentence to turn his head towards his lover, a wry smile on his lips and mirth in his eyes. “Are you telling me that I need to cut it?”

“Maker, no,” Hawke laughs, gathering up the silken gold strands in his hands to make a full ponytail “You can tie it all up now,” He muses, gaze wandering over his own, messy handiwork. Anders’ hair is very cooperative, but Hawke has still managed to miss locks, and it pokes through the gaps in his fingers as he holds it. He tightens his grip slightly and smirks as Anders’ eyes flutter closed, pulling his hair to the side to plant gentle, warm kisses to the side of his neck. “And if you cut it off, what am I going to hold on to?”

Anders gives a soft hum in response, tilting his head minutely and giving away his enjoyment from the kisses. “You’ve a one track mind, Hawke.” He scolds, but there’s no force behind it and he makes no effort to shy away, even as Hawke parts his lips and his tongue flicks out over his skin.

He hums again, and his book snaps shut, tossed onto the love seat away from Hawke’s thighs, and with a bit of pushing and shoving, Anders is facing him, long hands against Hawke’s firm chest, and Hawke’s strong fingers bunched up in his hair again. Hawke smirks at him, and Anders rolls his eyes, leaning in to press their lips together, nipping at Hawke’s lower lip as his lover’s hand slides around to grab and knead his ass. 

It descends quickly into something lust filled; Anders hands clawing at Hawke’s shirt, slipping up and around his neck as his nails bite into his skin, and their hips rock together with far too much excitement for grown men. Anders groans against Hawke’s mouth, ever the vocal one, and Hawke chuckles through his panting, rolling his hips viciously the way he knows Anders likes.

Anders is unravelling fast, and Hawke leans forward, tugging hard on Anders’ hair to make him gasp, and his teeth graze against the column of his neck as he stutters, bucking his hips and grasping Hawke’s shirt for dear life. Anders curses as he comes, hips jerking and thighs tightening around Hawke’s waist, and Hawke follows soon after, giving a rough grunt against Anders’ shoulder. 

The afterglow lasts only a moment before Anders groans in disgust, shoving playfully at Hawke’s shoulders as the kisses at his neck pick up again and fingers run through the knots in his hair. “I’m going to get changed, you monster.” He announces, but there is a long minute before he actually manages to untangle himself from his lover.


End file.
